Really? Really
by libretta
Summary: After Gus and Hazel's death Isaac seems lonely in the world. Until he literally bumps into a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Isaac

That Saturday morning was dark. It was always dark. _Everything_ is alwaysdark. The perks of being blind I guess. Another perk is that it is hard making friends, I mean whatever I don't need a lot of them but ever since my best friend Augustus Waters died three years ago and soon my other friend Hazel Lancaster died a year and a half later I have kinda not attempted to make new friends. My ex-girlfriend still hasn't said anything to me yet either. Whatever, I may just egg her car again.

I have gotten used to walking and living on my own and that Thursday I went to Barnes and Noble to buy an audiobook of An Imperial Affliction by Peter Van Houten. With the amount that Gus and Hazel spoke about the damn thing it must be good.

Cassie

'_Give me give me that love I've been waiting for, yeah  
I'll catch my hand I've been fighting for, yeah'_

I rolled over and switched off my alarm and groaned, my cat Pudding padded my arm and I lazily sat up. I lived on my own in a studio apartment and attended the School of the Art Institute of Chicago as a sophomore. I checked my phone and saw two missed calls and three texts from my mother and deleted them all. There was no way I was calling her back. I hopped out of bed and went for a shower.

I wiped the foggy mirror with my hand and frowned. No matter how many products or treatments I used my acne wasn't getting better. It consumed my cheeks and chin and I hated it. I applied moisturiser then a thick layer of foundation to my face to make sure that it wasn't still red. Next there was powder, mascara that complimented my pale blue eyes, lip-gloss and nothing else. I dried her half blonde and half blue hair and made it look my preferable style of messy. Also so that it would slightly cover my face. I changed into my Barnes and Noble uniform, grabbed my phone and earphones, spritzed on some Daisyperfume, kissed Pudding goodbye and headed to work.

"You're late again Cassie." My manager Dave grumbled, obviously unimpressed. I hated my manager. Dave was a miserable middle-aged, overweight, divorced bald man whose only joy in life was to suck out the gladness of his employees.

"I-I'm sorry Dave." I apologised, taking my earphones out. It wasn't _my_ fault that the buses are never on time.

"You are stacking books again."

_Great! _

I was grabbing a box of books in the storeroom when a shadow grew over my back.

"Hey Cas."

"Hey Tom." I said flatly lifting the box from the floor. I turned and Tom was towering over me with his hands shoved in his pockets. His hair and his eyes were dark and he wore a very confident white smile.

"Wanna go out tonight? It's couples night down at After Lights and I think it would be pretty epic."

"Uh, I can't sorry. I have to finish this art project um thing due in on Monday and I haven't even started it yet." Ilied and shrugged my shoulders innocently and pushed passed him.

"One day Cas." Tom called from the storeroom. Yeah right, he was always the guy to put me in a bad mood.

_Thanks for the help._

I was quite a small standing at 5'5". However the box was quite big and the aisles are very narrow so it was difficult to navigate, and at every corner it was always possible to-

The box crashed and broke on the ground with books flying over the place and the two crashing to the ground. I was not in the mood.

"Watch where you're going. Are you-" My eyes widened as I spotted the stick on the floor and the glasses on the blonde guys face.

"Oh my god."

Isaac

There was that goddamned same question again; even if she didn't finish it I knew what she was going to say. It pissed me off, even though I couldn't deny that she had a nice voice.

"Blind?" My voice sounded bitter. "Yes I am." If I was with Gus or Hazel I would've taken it as a joke but with a stranger, I just took it as rude. I helplessly padded the ground looking for my stick feeling utterly embarrassed when surprisingly a soft, small hand held my wrist and handed it to me.

_Damn. She smells good. _"Tha-"

"Cassie? Shit Cassie. Are you alright?" A deep male voice interrupted and I could imagine him picking his probable girlfriend off the floor, leaving me, the blind guy to suffer.

_Thanks for the help._

"Yes Tom. I'm fine!" The girl replied, frustrated. I slowly to rose off the floor and felt all of the objects on the ground and assumed they were books.

"For fuck sake Cassie!" An angry voice erupted from about a metre away. "Turning up late and now this? I don't fucking believe it."

"Dave. I-I."

"Save it. You're fired. Grab your stuff and get out." I heard some steps walk away then felt a large hand hit my shoulder and winced slightly at the surprise of the hard impact. "I am terribly sorry sir for that. That girl is completely useless. For compensation would you like a free item?"

_A free item? Cool. _"Uh, do you have An Imperial Affliction?"

"Yes sir. Hard Back?" The man asked almost too cheery. I believed that it would be self explanatory that I couldn't read.

"Preferably the Audio Book."

"Oh of course. Tom! Get the man what he wants."

With that I heard another set of footsteps leave and shortly come back. Dave aggressively shoved the Audio Book in my hand and patted me on the shoulder again.

"It has already been purchased so the alarm won't go off on your way out. Is there anything else you would like?"

"No. Thanks." I awkwardly smiled and started to leave. "Thanks again." I waved the Audio Book in the air and left the building.

"Hey. Wait." It was the same girl that I had heard in Barnes and Nobles. I was already five feet down the street and heard running steps from behind me.

"I just wanted to say that I am _really _sorry about before. About the whole collision thing and being a bitch for asking…well you know." I knew what she meant.

"No it's okay. If you weren't there I wouldn't be holding this in my hand with the same money I walked into the store with."

"Really?"

"Really." We were both were laughing and it felt nice to be laughing like that again.

There was a silence.

"Isaac." I said holding out my hand.

"Cassie." The girl said taking my hand. "But with Dave in there I assume that you already knew that." We laughed again and we let go of each other. For some reason, I believed that her hand felt almost _right _in mine.

Cassie

I wasn't expecting him to forgive me. God, I thought that he would just pretend that I didn't exist. It was a nice surprise.

"Well. It's been nice meeting you. I assume you want to get doing your own thing-"

"No. Uh no." Isaac paused. "Do you want to grab a coffee or something?" He asked shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. Even though that I couldn't see his eyes, I had to admit that he was pretty cute and that he had good blonde hair. Thank God that he couldn't see me blush.

"Actually. You have a boyfriend. Oh God um pretend I didn't just say that.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"But what about that guy Tom or something."

"Him? Trust me if we don't I mean didn't work together I wouldn't go near him with a ten foot poll." I said cheerily.

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled sweetly.

"I remember that there is a Starbucks down here somewhere."

"Yeah it's just a few stores down."

"Then lead the way Cassie." Isaac said unknowingly holding out his arm in the wrong direction. I laughed rolling my eyes and tapped him on the shoulder, which told him otherwise. "Oh." He turned around with a cocky smile on his face. "Lead the way Cassie." I laughed again and we both headed for Starbucks.

**Authors Notes**

**I hope you guys like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac

I order a large flat white whilst Cassie ordered a hot chocolate with extra cream and marshmallows. I could just imagine her sipping the hot chocolate and getting it on her nose, it made me smile. I could imagine her as any beautiful woman I choose, Jessica Alba or Megan Fox but really I wish that I could see her face.

Cassie

I was glad that he couldn't see my face. I was way too insecure about my acne and I could just imagine the outcomes if our roles were reversed, he probably wouldn't want to talk to me.

"Are you sure that you're okay with paying?" I asked stirring my chocolate with my spoon.

"Trust me. It's fine. And like I said earlier without you I would have to pay for my Audio Book." Isaac answered after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Really?"

"Really." He was smiling; he had a nice smile and luckily he see looking at it.

"So An Imperial Affliction huh?"

"Yeah have you read it?"

"You'll definitely enjoy it. What made you pick it?" I asked curiously

There was a silence.

"Um, just some friends read it first." Isaac said flatly. Quickly taking a sip of coffee. "Whatever." He said cheerily. "What about y-" Isaac swung his hand and knocked over his coffee on the floor. It broke with a large crack and coffee spilt everywhere, causing people to stare.

"Oh shit!" Isaac said trying to step down from the table, but I stopped him by putting my hand on his arm.

"I'll do it." I jumped down and grabbed some napkins from the empty neighbouring table and began to clear up with efficiency. In my peripheral I saw a few young children staring at us, but mostly at Isaac. It seemed that he didn't care, unless he didn't know. After clearing up I sat back down but Isaac looked embarrassed.

_Oh shit!_

"I'm sorry Isaac."

"Why are you sorry?" He looked surprised.

"It's just I took away your independence and-"

"Stop apologising." Isaac cut me off. "Besides we just figured something out."

"What?"

"Whose fault the book collision was." We both laughed again, a genuine and happy laugh.

Isaac

I liked the way that she was so cautious about what she did around me. However I had to stay slightly reserved. I _did not _want another Monica situation on my hands, and if it did end badly I didn't have any trophies to break.

We stayed in Starbucks for hours, drinking five coffees/hot chocolates between us, talking about everything besides ourselves. Cassie was a funny girl, and had a nice laugh that went well with her sweet voice. _I _felt good laughing with her, and there were some moments that I nearly imagined her as Gus but she wasn't a self-aggrandizing bastard, which was kind of a relief.

"Alright you guys better get going." Said a woman with a thick southern accent behind the counter.

We reluctantly got out of our seats and left the building. It was cold out but luckily I had a coat.

"It's cold isn't it?"

"You don't have a coat?" I asked with concern.

"No, but it's okay! I just need to get to the bus station and then I'm home." I could hear her trying to smile.

"The bus stop is two miles away." I handed her my stick and began to take off my coat.

"Oh Isaac. It's okay."

"No you need it." I held it out to her and I could hear her putting it on. Cassie gave back my stick and I had a glad smile on my face."

"Are you _really_ sure it's okay?"

"Really." I smiled again.

"Um can I have your number?" Cassie asked right out the blue. I tried to hide my happiness.

"Yeah sure." I read the numbers out to her as she punched them into her phone. I gave her mine and she put hers in.

"Hopefully I will see you soon. To give the coat back to you." Cassie laughed nervously and I gave a lop-sided smile back.

"I'd like that."

"Bye Isaac."

I hear her walk away and I waved, not knowing if she was waving but I took the risk anyway and headed off in the other direction.

I only lived ten minutes away from Starbucks so the walk home wasn't difficult. When I reached my apartment I unlocked the door and flopped on the sofa bed, reliving the day over again in my head with a dopey grin on my face. I soon realised that we had said 'Really? Really.' A few times to each other just like Gus and Hazel used to do. Just like Monica and I used to do.

_Crap._


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie

Wednesday was the day that I didn't have any classes so I always took the opportunity to hang out with my little sister. I hadn't heard yet from Isaac and I didn't want to call him unless I sounded desperate. However yesterday I started to have doubts about him ever calling. Maybe he found a better girl, one that wasn't such a bitch when they first met one that-

"Cassie!" My sister said next to me in my dad's car grumpily with her arms folded. We sat in the car park in front of the cross shaped church.

"Yes?"

"I thought we were supposed to hang out on Wednesdays. Not send me to Support Group."

"Dad made me promise to take you. If you want to blame someone blame him."

Amber had been diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia a year ago. A cancer that affected the white blood cells, she had been taking Wednesdays off school to go Support Group for three months now. This is her first time going and all the other times we just went to get ice creams and go to the park.

The car is silent.

"Please don't give me the silent treatment." I held her hand and squeezed. Clearly having cancer didn't affect her stubborn attitude.

Amber sighed. "I'll go, but can you come with me?" Amber asked with pleading eyes. Amber was three things. 1) Stubborn 2) Sarcastic 3) Shy. I couldn't deny that puppy dog face.

"Fine. I'll just sit in the corner and watch." A big smile grew on Amber's face and her blue eyes twinkled and I kissed her on the forehead.

We went down to the basement and there were half a dozen or so kids there of all different shapes, sizes and diagnoses. Amber clung tightly to my side with a nervous look on her face.

"Is that a new coat?" Amber asked and I blushed. It was Isaac's pterodactyl leather coat that he gave me on Saturday. It smelled of his cologne and almost of someone else.

"Yeah, it's uh just one of my friends from college." I lied as best as I could.

"Right. Okay."

"Um. How about some cookies?" I said trying to change the subject. Amber silently nodded in reply.

The cookies were stale and we couldn't help but giggle about them and take sips of warm lemonade.

"Okay let's take our seats guys." A man from the corner of the room said who was talking to another man. We disbanded from the table and sat down in the circle of chairs, and apparently my plan of sitting in the corner failed with Amber, refusing to let go of my hand.

We were all seated and the two men sat in theirs and I couldn't believe it.

Isaac

"Welcome to Support Group. Right now we are sitting in the Heart of Jesus, he is our friend and this place is safe to let your emotions out."

_Oh God._

Patrick then babbled on about his cancer story and where in life he isn't now. I have probably heard this story a million times, and if I had any eyes I would roll them right about now. However, I have practically become Patrick. A month after Hazel's death my mom contacted Patrick and since then I have been going to Support group to 'help' and tell my story, at least it gives me something to do.

"Isaac. Would you like to tell your story now?"

"Uh yeah." I cleared my throat and stood up.

"I'm Isaac. Twenty years old. I have been in remission for threes now and I have had both of my eyes removed. Which has obviously left me blind. I now live on my own and often do volunteer work at the hospital or other stuff like that. I'm okay."

"Have anything good happened lately?" Patrick asked condescendingly.

I was not going to tell anyone about Cassie, she hadn't called me yet so I assumed that she wasn't interested or she just realised that she made a mistake getting involved with a blind guy. I wouldn't blame her. Even my own girlfriend dumped me because of me going blind.

Circle talk started and it was the still same as when I first came to Support Group.

"Um. I-I'm Amber. I'm eleven and I have leukaemia." It was the small voice of a new girl. "I am alright I think."

"Let's let Amber hear it guys."

"We are here for you Amber." Everyone in the room said blandly.

"What about you? With the crazy half-blue hair?"

"Me?"  
_No. Fucking. Way._

"I am just here for my sister."

"Oh. We welcome you anyway…"

"Cassie."

"Cassie."

_Cassie._

It was _all _the same. Stories, their opinions and how they felt. I wish I had Hazel there with me to sigh with me. At the end we all held hands in prayer, I never used to take it seriously but now I do.

"Lord Jesus Christ, we are gathered here in Your heart, literally…" I zoned out after that, until the list of those that had bit the dust came up.

"And we remember in our hearts those whom we knew and loved who have gone home to you: Kelsey and Anna and Joseph and Miranda and Alex and Tucker…" I listened to the other four-dozen or so names until the very end. "And Gus and Hazel. Keep them comfortable in your kingdom. Amen."

"Amen." We all replied and disbanded. I needed a drink.

Unfortunately there was only warm lemonade, I reached into my pocket and pulled out some whiskey poured some in without anyone looking.

I heard more footsteps behind me and some giggling.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Cassie said.

"I guess it was okay." Her sister replied

"Would you like to go again?"

"If I was forced to I would."

"Hey Isa-" A bright smile grew on my face but it fell when I heard another voice.

"So…Cassie. Do you like video games?"

"Um I have never really gotten into them."

"Well want to-"

_Don't say it._

"Sorry." Cassie cut him off. "I have to take Amber home. Bye." The two girls quickly walked off. The sound of their footsteps disappeared into nothing and I was eager to go after them."

"Damn Isaac. If you had eyes you could have seen the ass on that chick. It was gooood." I could imagine Patrick's disgusting grin and my grip on my stick tightened.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said flatly and walked off.

"Do you need a ride home man?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go for a walk." I finished my whisky-lemonade in one gulp and threw it in the trash by the elevator. I pressed the button.

Cassie

"I'll take you home now." I smiled to Amber but a familiar silver car caught my attention. "What is _she _doing here?" I am glued to the ground.

"Mom has me for the afternoon on Wednesdays after you take me back to dads." I rolled my eyes and lead Amber to the car. A foot away from the car I hugged Amber and ruffled her blonde pixie cut.

"See you on Sunday at dads okay?"

"Yep. Bye Cassie."

I watched Amber hug mom in the car and I narrowed my eyes. I hated that woman. I turned on my heel and bumped into a familiar smell.

"Oof."

"Sorry Cassie. I didn't mean to bump into you." Isaac smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay."

Silence.

"Why didn't you called?" We both said simultaneously, then we both were laughing. I got a text.

**DAD: When are you bringing the car back?**

"Want to go for a walk to the park?" Isaac asked.

"Sure." I smiled and sent a text back to dad.

**ME: In about an hour or so.**

We were both sitting on the swings in the empty park in fits of laughter talking about how Isaac egged a car.

"Did that actually happen? Really?"

"Really."

"Monica must have been a real bitch to your friend for you to do that."

"Well. She had it coming." Isaac said bluntly and fiddled with his folded up stick in his hands. I couldn't help but ask.

"Cancer. That's why you're blind?"

"Yep." Isaac sighed. I layed my hand gently on top of his.

"I'm really sorry Isaac." There was nothing else I could say.

Isaac

I swallowed nervously and turned my head away to hide my blush. Her hand was like her voice. Soft and reassuring and I couldn't help but smile. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Isaac." My mom. I put my hand over the receiver.

"Sorry I have to take this."

"Go ahead." I smiled to Cassie and walked away.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Isaac. Your brother is back from school and dinner is in forty minutes." I heard her smiling down the phone. Every Wednesday after Support Group we would have a family dinner and get to catch up with each other. It was always a nice occasion.

"Can I invite over a friend too?"

"A _friend_?" Mom asked surprised.

"Don't act too shocked mom." I laughed down the phone.

"There is always enough to go around."

"Thanks mom, see you soon."

"Bye Isaac." I closed my phone and sat back down with Cassie on the swing.

"Do you have any dinner plans?"

"I don't think so." Inside I am beaming.

"Want to come for dinner with me and my family? We are having spaghetti and meatballs." Like we always did.

"Okay sure." I could hear her trying to repress a smile, which made me smile.

"Really?" I tried to hide my excitement.

"Really."

"Do you have a car?" I smiled nervously and I heard her laugh.

"Yeah let's go."

Cassie was a much better driver than Gus ever was. I gave her direction on which way to go because I knew the way to my house like the back of my hand. Even if I couldn't see the back of my hand anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac

We get to the front door and I knocked, in an instant my mother answered.

"Hello Isaac. Hello. Oh. And you are?"

"Cassie. Mrs?"

"Call me Jenny dear."

"It's nice to meet you Jenny."

"You too Cassie. Please come inside."

When we got inside I lead Cassie into the living room. My parents aren't very good with change so imagine the adjustments they had to go through when I turned completely blind. Still, I bet there are still little puppy knick-knacks that my mother is so obsessed with and little league trophies from when I was a kid decorating the room.

"Drink?"

"Just some water please." I smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Mom said from behind me.

"Who has a girlfriend?" My brother Graham asked poking his head through the kitchen door.

"Nice to see you too. And she's just a friend." I said pouring water into two glasses.

"Where did you guys meet?"

"I can't talk right now, I have a guest to attend to." I pushed passed my mom and as I left the kitchen with the glasses of water and I could hear the two whispering.

_Oh god._

Cassie

"This food is so good Jenny." I said after swallowing some spaghetti.

Isaac's family and I were sitting at a large oak rectangular table in the middle of the dining room with Isaac and I sitting next to each other. Graham sitting opposite Isaac, chowing down on the spaghetti and his parents sitting at the ends of the table.

"Thank you. So, how did you meet Isaac?" Jenny asked.

"Um. We kinda just ran into each other at Barnes and Nobles." I said nervously.

"Do you work there?"

"I did."

"Do you go to school?"

"Yes actually. I am a sophomore at SAIC."

"I didn't know that." Isaac grinned next to me. His mother gave a sly smile to her father but Graham was just staring at my face.

"Any plans for the future?"

"Uh well-"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. I-"

"Why do you wear so much foundation?"

"Graham." His mother warned.

"What? It's like I can scrape enough from just her nose to make sandwiches for the entire football team."

I touched my nose self-consciously.

"Ow!" Graham dropped his fork on the floor. "Mom! Isaac kicked me."

"Well you deserve it you little-"

"Watch your mouth." Isaac's father warned. "I am sorry about this Cassie, Graham doesn't really have a filter."

"Oh no. It's fine." I said with a fake smile trying to hide my shaky voice.

The rest of the meal was silent and for desert there was ice cream. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the spoon and _really _saw how much foundation I was wearing. I wanted to cry.

"It was very nice having you round Cassie. We must do it again some time."

I was standing with Isaac and Jenny at the open front door putting my coat back on.

"Absolutely." I smiled big. "Thank you again for the food, it was great."

"My pleasure dear. You drive safe now."

"I'll walk you out." Isaac offered as we walked out and closed the door behind him. We walked slowly and for a while only listened to the silent night.

"Listen. I'm sorry about Graham. He's a bit of a prick sometimes."

"Oh don't worry about it. I had a great time." I lied slightly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Besides, your mom is a great cook."

"Yeah she is. The only reason I go back home." We laughed again but fell silent as we reached my car.

"It was nice seeing you again Isaac."

"You too Cassie." I blushed and shoved my hands in my coat pocket, then realised that it wasn't my coat in the first place.

"Oh. I am still wearing your coat?" I took it off and held it out to Isaac. he took it with a look of shock on his face.

"You were still wearing it?"

"Is that bad?" I asked nervously.

"No, no. It's okay."

"Really?"

"Really."

There was another silence.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you later." I couldn't resist but kiss him on the cheek. I hopped in my car and drove away. A blush leaked onto my face and a dopey grin consumed my face.

Isaac

I closed the door behind me and held my cheek in my hand, which was still slightly sticky from her lip-gloss. The surprise still hadn't faded and I blushed.

"That girl is lovely Isaac." Mom said from the kitchen. I could hear her washing dishes with Graham. Like she always did.

_Isn't she?_ "Yeah she's pretty cool."

"Did you ask her out whilst you two were outside?" I heard the ruffle of pages of the newspaper.

"We're just friends dad." My dad gave a low chuckle.

"Don't give me anything of that just friend shit. You're a man now Isaac. Put yourself out there."

"Yeah I can really _see _my future now." I said sarcastically. "And we are _just friends._"

Graham laughed and nudged me with his elbow.

"I can see the kiss mark on your cheek. But I am more surprised that her cake face didn't come off with it." Graham laughed again and I kicked him.

"Ow! MOM!"

"Graham! Don't talk about Isaac's girlfriend like that."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I trudge upstairs into my old bedroom, slammed the door and flopped down on my bed. I threw the coat next to me and accidentally inhaled the scent of her perfume and smiled. I was so confused and there was only one person that I could talk to.

I sat up, rested my back against the backboard, pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. Ever since I went blind I decided to go for a flip phone rather than touch screen because it was easier to call people. I found the right number and held the phone to my ear.

"_Hey it's Augustus. I'm too busy fearing oblivion to answer my phone right now. Leave a message."_

I breathed deep and waited for the beep.

"Hey Gus. It's me…I haven't done this is a while and I know how stupid this is but."I sighed.

I don't know. I don't know what to do Gus. Because there's this girl. I like her. Like, like her like her but I don't want another Monica heartbreak. And not to sound too cocky but I think she may like me too. Like me like me and I don't know what to do with that. I mean, why would a girl want to date a blind guy?" I sighed again.

"I am so pathetic. You were always so much better with talking and charming girls, whilst I was only good at sucking face and honking boob." I chuckled but I could feel tears coming.

"I wish you and Hazel were still here to tell me what to do…I hope that you too are having a great time together where you guys are. Hazel is able to breathe properly and you are able to drive without the sensation of flying on an airplane along with it." A tear slithered down my cheek.

"I better go. I'll talk to you soon…bye." With that I closed the phone, grabbed my pillow and screamed and cried into it all at once.

"Why did you have to go?" I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**This wasn't actually wasn't going to be in my original idea of the fanfiction but I kinda just thought of this and even though it isn't that long I thought it deserved it's own chapter. I hope you like it.**

Isaac

The egg burst on the car and I wooped with joy.

"Nice Isaac!" Gus laughed slapping me on the back and Hazel was there too, I saw their happy faces and the cocktail of egg shell, yolk and egg white slime dribbling off the car. I could see it because I had my eyes. Gus had his leg and Hazel had working lungs and we were all seventeen again. I laughed and eggs just magically appeared in my hands which made me throw another one. Hazel wrapped her arms around Gus's waist and kissed his cheek but Gus pulled her face up to his and kissed her gently with a smile on both of their faces. He caught me looking and flashed me a sly grin.

"Are you happy with this Isaac?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah." I reply without thinking and we all laugh again. Once again an egg appeared in my hand and I was ready throw.

I close my eyes and chucked another egg but I couldn't hear a smash. Confused I opened my eyes, but I didn't see anything. I reached for my face but I touched glass with and felt a stick in my hand. I was completely shocked and sunk into the floor but a swinging and moving object stopped me. That was when I realised that I was on a Ferris Wheel. A smile grew on my face at the memory of my mother taking me here for the first time after I had my first eye removed, and even though it was her idea in the first place she was scared shitless and never went on the Ferris Wheel again.

However, when I expected a nervous scream I heard the giddy laughter of a young woman.

_Cassie._

Oddly I grabbed her hand and she squeezed back.

"You scared Isaac?" I laughed to her as my reply and I heard an inaudible mumble.

"What?"

"I said are you happy Isaac? Are you _really _happy?" I was stunned by this question and it took a minute to sink in. However I knew my answer.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

With that reply the glasses broke off my face and once again I went to touch it. I had my eyes back and I excitedly looked over to Cassie, but since I had never seen Cassie before all I saw her was half-blue hair and her soft hands cupping my face. We both leaned in and I closed my eyes.

I jolted and fell out of bed. I crawled up from the floor and padded around on my bedside table to find my alarm, when I did I pressed the button.

"_The time is 2:39 am"_

I breathed deep and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I reran the dream again in my head and I smiled as I was hit with an epiphany. I jumped back on my bed and grabbed my phone again and found the same number as before.

"_Hey it's Augustus. I'm too busy fearing oblivion to answer my phone right now. Leave a message."_

"Thanks man. You're the best!" I closed the phone and began to plot.

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. There is more coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie

It was Thursday. The day after the dinner with Isaac's "So who's the guy?" My friend Emily asked whilst packing up her art stuff.  
"W-What? I don't know what you're talking about." I replied quickly turning back to my semi complete painting to hide my blush.

"Oh come _on _Cas." Emily laughed. "I can see the dopey look in your eyes and you can barely concentrate. So who is he? Does he go here?"

"No."

"Is it Tom?" I bit my lip and tried to look happy. Emily gasped.

"I would rather puke." Emily let out a sigh of relief and we both laughed.

"So who is he _really_?"

"A guy named Isaac."

"What does he look like?" I could hear Emily's excitement grow with every question.

"Well he is skinny, has a long face and has blonde hair."

"What about eye colour?"

There was a pause and I busied myself by painting.

"Well?"

"Um. I don't know"

"What? What do you mean?"

"He's kinda, sorta…blind."

"Blind?" I could feel Emily's excitement go straight out the window.

"Yeah but he's a really nice guy." I replied and turned away from my art.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"We aren't dating." I sounded more disappointed than I ought to but I couldn't help it.

"Ohhhh." A slight giggle came from Emily.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" Now I was confused.

"About you two." Emily raised her eyebrow and gave a sly smile.

"Oh Em!" Emily erupted into laughter. I rolled my eyes and went back to my painting.

"Whatever, I'll see you later."

"See ya Em." I plugged my earphones into my ears and disappeared into the music and started singing along to it.

"Suddenly I see! This is what I want to be!" A knock on my leg startled me, leading me to jump back from the canvas.

"Shit Isaac!"

"Uh hey Cassie." Isaac laughed nervously. "I really like your singing voice. And sorry for scaring you."

"Thanks Isaac." I blushed but I quickly snapped out of it "But what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"I asked around. Mostly the professors and you could only imagine the surprise in their voices. I mean a blind kid looking around an art college." We both laughed. However, I noticed laugh was nervous again and he wasn't rubbing the back of his neck like he usually did. That was when I noticed his clothes, a maroon oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. Was he holding something behind his back? Isaac cleared his throat and revealed a bouquet of white roses from behind his back.

"Isaac…" I was speechless. I tried to take them but he grabbed my hand in the process. My face turned into a tomato.

"I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me, a proper one?" Isaac gave a nervous smile, whilst I gave a full grin.

"Yes! Um I mean okay." I tried not to sound too desperate but the smile on his face knew the truth. Isaac finally let go of my hand and reached into his pocket. I finally realised what _I _was wearing. Ripped jeans, a plain green shirt and converse. I felt the need to fix myself up a bit even though Isaac couldn't see.

Isaac finally pulled out...a blindfold?

"Um…Isaac."

"It's a surprise where we're going." There was a happy smile on his face and I was sorry to wipe it off.

"So I won't be able to see?"

"Yes…?"

"And you are unable to see."

"Ye-. Oh yeah." Isaac blushed deeply and hurriedly shoved the blindfold back into his pocket, which made me giggle. Isaac leaned in and whispered the location to me and I smiled. Isaac grabbed my hand and we both set off.

"Just try to act surprised. Promise?"

I laughed. "Promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

As promised I gave a slight gasp of overdramatized surprise. Isaac laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Thanks Cassie. It makes me feel slightly better." I blushed slightly again.

"It's okay. You would've done the same thing."

"No I don't think I would." Isaac shook his head. We laughed again and waited in the line for the glorious Ferris Wheel and I started to get slightly nervous.

Isaac

I could only imagine the long line for the ride and I was more than prepared for it. Some of my plotting was better than others.

"What colour are your eyes?"

"What?" Cassie asked in confusion and I chuckled slightly.

"Well?"

"Pale blue."

"What colour is your hair?"

"Oh. It's blonde with blue tips." I heard the grin in her voice as she began to catch on to what I was talking about.

"Wher-"

"Wait. What colour were your eyes?" That caught me off guard because no one really asked me before.

"Brown."

A few rounds or so of questions later we were finally at the front of the line and being seated into the chairs, with the two of us seated in our respected sides. When we finally started moving Cassie gave a little squeal and clung tightly onto my arm. I laughed slightly and then came to a realisation.

"Oh shit. You're scared of heights aren't you?"

"What? N-no." Cassie lied but still clung onto my arm and buried her head into my chest. That was another surprise.

_What would Gus do in this situation? _

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tight.

"Don't cry on me okay? This is a new shirt."

"Did you really just say that? Really?"

"Really." Cassie tutted and relaxed but still stayed in my arms. I knew I had to distract her.

"Freckles?" I asked with a smile on my face.

There was a silence and was broken by a low mumble.

"What?" I asked.

"Acne." Cassie said louder but in a sad tone. The shallow bastard in me probably wouldn't have taken a second glance at Cassie after dating such a hottie that Monica was but Cassie's personality.

_God her personality._

Cassie was sweet, funny, kind and every other positive personality trait that there was. In a weird way I was kind of glad that I didn't have my eyes.

"Favourite TV show?" I asked casually.

Cassie

_What?_

"Um Daria."

I was so confused that he didn't seem to care at all. I believed that it was because we were stuck on a Ferris Wheel with no escape and that he would end the date right as we get off.

"Favourite band?"

"Charli XCX."

"Favourite song?"

"Boom Clap."

"Don't say Boom when we're this far up." Isaac joked. Stupidly I still looked down and we were right at the top. I gasped and clung onto Isaac again.

"You scared Cassie?"

"What do you think Isaac?" I laughed nervously.

"But are you happy Cassie? Are you _really _happy?" That was a weird question but I knew my answer.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled again and snuggled back into Isaac's chest and I heard the fast pace of his heart. I smiled and stared out into the horizon and a half-smile grew on my face.

**Sorry for the late update, but I just saw the TFIOS film and my inspiration is back. I only knew that there was a Ferris Wheel in Chicago because of Divergent.**


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac

We left the Ferris wheels in fits of laughter, holding hands with big smiles on our faces.

"Wait. Your favourite pizza is what?" I asked chuckling.

"Pineapple and sweet corn." I started again. "What? It tastes amazing."

"If you say so." Cassie nudged me with her elbow and I did it back.

If there was this great entity in the world that was curious about the blooming relationship between a bling guy and a girl with half-blue hair then no we didn't kiss like in my dream. Anyway I wasn't really expecting it anyway because you don't really kiss on the first date do you? Well I don't anymore after Monica first turned me down…Shut up!

"Do you want to sit down?" I said after tapping an empty bench with my walking stick.

"Sure." Are hands were still clasped together and just like on the Ferris Wheel Cassie nestled up against my arm hopefully not out of fear this time.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Cassie sighed with delight.

"What?"

"The sunset because- sorry." I felt Cassie tense up against me and her grip on my hand faltered slightly. I had to change that.

"Oh it's okay." I reassured and by Cassie's silence I could tell that she was confused. "Well I am quite flattered that you keep on forgetting."

"You are? Really?" The amount of surprise in her voice was astounding.

"Really." A cheeky grinned consumed my face.

"But. Why?"

I breathed out. "It's because you treat me like I am, well normal-"

"You are-"

"Please Cassie this is very deep and me acting deep might be a once in a life opportunity." This made her laugh slightly and she quietens.

"Like I said you treat me like I am normal. Like walking around holding hands with blind guy that once had cancer doesn't seem odd to you and the constant clicking of my walking stick on the ground doesn't bug you. I hear no pity in your voice when you talk to me and ask me questions plus you are a lot of fun to hang out with too." I smiled proudly at that last statement whilst she just stayed silent.

"Really?" Cassie finally asked.

"Really. Besides sunsets _are_ beautiful. I used to watch them a lot." By 'I used to watch them a lot' I meant I used to make out with Monica in the park with the sun setting behind us and at that time I was occupied with the orange globe under her top that was the orange bra that she always wore and of course her boob. That thought made me mentally kick myself in the head for not appreciating sunsets of the only sun we have that would last forever and rather appreciating a girl which there are tons of that I was only with for two years.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

_Fuck! She's the one that can see shithead!_

I immediately smiled, removing the sneaky frown that worked its way onto my face.

"You know Isaac I-"

"Cassie?!" A voice hollered about three foot away from us.

"Fuck." Cassie said silently gripping onto me tighter. However it was a female voice so it definitely wasn't Patrick or Tom. So…who was it?

Cassie

I couldn't believe it.

"Hey mom." I said flatly looking at my feet. I was the spitting image of my mother, with my blue eyes and golden blonde hair except on my skin there was acne and on hers there was botox. In my peripheral vision I could see the glamorous diamond jewellery dangling from her neck and ears with another weekly accessory of hers dangling from her arm. A new boyfriend. As always her boyfriends were a decade younger than her and I always guessed that they only liked her for the money she got from her dead parents. I knew because on this latest model he sported some flashy ray ban glasses.

"I saw you on yesterday but you didn't come over and say hi."

"Yep." I said trying to repress the rage building up inside of me. But fearing I was going to flip out I squeezed Isaac's hand.

"Who is this?" Mom asked bending around me to take a good look at Isaac.

"Uh." Isaac let go of my hand, stood up and held out his hand. "I am Isaac Mrs-"

"Mrs?" Mom scoffed "I am no Mrs anymore." Mom laughed and clung tightly to her toy boy, but he didn't seem to take much notice and was checking his phone, obviously disinterested in meeting us.

_The feeling is mutual._

"But next month I will be." Mom held out her left hand and presented a flashy diamond ring. My eyes went wide and I gripped the bench underneath me until my fingers turned white.

_What in the actually fuck?!_

"But for now you can just call me Alice." Mom took Isaac's hand and gave a dainty shake but still held his hand in hers. "The sun has set dear. You don't need to wear sunglasses now." I saw Isaac's body tense up however his hand went completely slack. My eyes flared.

"Come on Isaac we're leaving." I jump up with his walking stick in my hand, loop my arm through his and trudge off in the other direction.

_I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!_

"No congratulations then?" Mom called out, slightly hurt but I didn't look back; there was no need for her to get a third nose job.

We walked on for two minutes in silence before my anger final subsided.

"Isaac…I'm sorry for that. It's just. My mom." I sighed. I just couldn't get the right words out that would ruin this first date any further. Of course my mom just had to ruin _everything_.

To my surprise Isaac collected up my hands in his and my eyes found his glasses. That was when I first noticed that Isaac was about a head and a half taller than I was and I saw the sympathy in his face and a small smile fill his face.

"You don't have to apologise Cassie. I bet meeting my parents wasn't really a piece of cake either." Isaac shrugged. "Well by my parents I mean my brother." At this I laughed slightly and he laughed too. it was really weird, I could just imagine the steady gaze of his brown eyes on mine and my heart stuttered in my chest leaving me slightly breathless.

"Come on." Isaac said releasing one of my hands and he began to walk us to the main street. It was probably nothing but I could have sworn that his hand was shaking.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slowly recovering from the moment.

"What is a date without dinner?" a cocky grin consumed Isaac's face. "I am taking you to get your weird pizza."

"Whilst you get a plain pepperoni I presume?" I said raising my eyebrows and Isaac blushed. "Pepperoni. Really?"

"Really." I smiled and began to giggle. "I am a fussy eater. I admit it!"

"Well I am going to change that."

"Oh God." He moaned and we both laughed again finally standing side by side.

Isaac

"Well?" Cassie asked expectantly.

I tried with all of my might not to spit out the pineapple and sweet corn pizza. It was practically oral torture. I swallowed and tried not to grimace.

"Um it's." I clear my throat. "Yeah that." I said but immediately wanted to take it back after realising I didn't give her an official answer. I blushed.

"Don't worry. You're not the first person to hate it." I imagined Cassie shrugging at this and she took another bite of her pizza.

Throughout the two hours we stayed at the Pizza Shack I managed to completely embarrass myself by putting on an Italian accent whilst ordering the food to an _actual_ Italian guy who spoke Italian back to us. Once again we were also kicked out by the owner and during the drive back to my apartment we played that question game again when I said that my favourite animal was a honey badger and hers were cats. Etc.

When Cassie pulled up to the front of my building we both just sat in her car in silence, not one of us moving.

"Well-" I began to say before I was cut off by a surprise kiss on my cheek.

_Damn! Those get me every time._

"Goodnight Isaac." Cassie said sweetly. I resisted pulling her face over to mine but what with what happened with Monica first date kissing was no go.

_Fuck it!_

I did pull her face towards mine and gave a feathery kiss on her lips. She tasted of sweet pineapple and smelt of the roses I gave her. It took her a moment for her to respond and she held my face in her owns hands. Just a simple kiss.

"Night." I said and got out of her car with a small grin on my face and waved as she drove off.

_3…2…1_

"Yes!" I shouted and raised my arms into the air.

**Sorry for such a late update. I am still fully committed to finishing this but boarding school comes first and fanfiction is a blocked website. I hope you enjoy, reviews and critique are deeply appreciated.**

**P.S: YES I LOVE PINEAPPLE AND SWEETCORN PIZZA! But I feel more sorry for Cassie considering she has a crush on a guy with such clichéd pizza orders. Plus my friend actually did the Italian accent thing. I was hilarious!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cassie

"Hump the wall!" Isaac shouted at the screen.

"_You are too low to jump!" _The videogame replied, which sent us into roars of laughter.

It had been a month since our first date and everyday since then a smile never faded from my face and only grew when I was with Isaac.

That Wednesday dad was the one to take Amber home from Support Group (which she still wanted me to attend with her) because mom was on a very romantic, very expensive honeymoon cruise with her new husband. I had received an invitation to go to the wedding and of course I didn't go, even though Amber went as a flower girl and begged me to go with her. My answer was still a big fat no, and if it was a literal I wanted to rub it straight in moms face but with all of that fake skin I bet she wouldn't have felt it.

Isaac and I went to his parents' house for dinner, and after a week of constant asking from Isaac I finally agreed to play his favourite video game with him. Like I told Patrick before, I wasn't a big fan of video games but I couldn't say no to him. So there we were, sitting in his living room playing one violent videogame and all the blood made me cringe and turn my head.

"_What is your move _PaintedWonderland_?" _

"Again, _why_ did you choose that name?"

"It's the name I always use. Besides it's a lot better than _FatalityZeus._"

Isaac shrugged in reply.

"Don't hold a gun to my back!" I said with a smile.

"_You are now holding a gun to your back."_

"What?"

"I guess it didn't hear the 'don't." Isaac commented trying to hold in a laugh by pursing his lips.

"Damn! Oh shoot um-"

"_You are now dead from shooting yourself in the back."_

"What?" I exclaimed in surprise.

Isaac rolled onto his back clutching his stomach and with Isaac completely oblivious to my glare I hit him playfully on the leg. Isaac rolled from his back, wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my warm and red cheek.

"Don't worry I am not that choked up about it."

"Sure you are. It's the best videogame ever." Isaac said soothingly taking short and quick pecks at my neck. I laughed, leaned my head against his and silently stared at the screen with all of my character details and low achievements on it.

"Save and quit game." Isaac said boldly after a minute or so to the TV screen, and as ordered it shut down. It baffled me on how well it worked.

"Come on." Isaac said heaving himself up of the sofa completely and outreached his hand towards mine. I happily take his hand and I start being lead towards the door.

"Um Isaac. Where are we going?"

He stopped right in his tracks and made a what I assumed was a 'oh no you di'nt' face.

"I can't believe you forgot our one month anniversary." Isaac spoke in a feminine voice.

I gave a small laugh.

"All men are the same!" Isaac mock flipped his blonde hair.

"They are now are they? Really?"

"Really." We both started laughing again and I clasped his hand.

On our way out of the door I spotted the mirror, and in the reflection of the mirror I spotted Isaac's mom on the stairs with an excited smile on her face and when she saw me she winked, I gave a small smile back.

Isaac

Is this why you asked me to dress nice?" Cassie asked on the way down to the restaurant, and of course she was driving.

Sometimes I felt guilty that Cassie was the one that drove us everywhere, I was the man so it felt my civic duty to at least contribute to doing something. I know that some women liked wearing the pants in the relationship, and for me that was Monica. Seriously, at school if I asked her to carry her books she would rant about how men think women as the weaker sex, or stuff like that because I wasn't really paying attention. Thank God for peripheral vision and tank tops, am I right?

My duty in _this _relationship is to be the funny one, and I hope that if I do well because if I don't I-

"Isaac?"

"Uh-"

_Shit! I wasn't paying attention. Well, at least I wasn't staring at her tits._

Cassie giggled and I relaxed.

"I said is this why you told me to dress nice?"

"Um. Define your version of nice…"

"Well black leggings, brown boots, flowly white top and patterned scarf…" I could hear the nervous smile in her voice.

"Nice." I smiled at her. I was wearing a white shirt, dark green jumper, black trousers, black shoes and a coat. I had worn this before so I knew I already looked good, but I bet she looked amazing. And I really wanted to see it.

"What of champagne do you two want tonight?"

"Veuve Clicquot." I spoke without a missing a beat or without looking up from my menu.

"What made you pick that one?"

My right half of my mouth hitched up into a smile. "You'll see."

A few moments later the waiter returned with the champagne and poured it into our glasses. After we gave our orders and handed over our menus, I raised my glass over the table with the half smile remaining on my face.

"I've never had this type of champagne before." Cassie said.

"Really?"

"Really." Cassie said and clinked my glass with hers. I took a sip and all was silent.

"That's gorgeous." Cassie whispered.

"Yeah…it is."

_Thanks Gus._

"That cheesecake was amazing." I smiled and wiped my mouth with the napkin.

"Yeah it was."

"Did you enjoy your meal tonight?" The waiter asked taking our plates.

"Yes it was amazing, thank you." Cassie answered, and whilst she did I reached into my coat pocket and slid the gift across the table.

"Isaac…what is this?"

Instead of me answering I simply nodded and waited for the ripping of the wrapping paper.

A small gasp brings a bigger smile to my face.

"_Following Adversity _written by Peter Van Houten. I-I."

To shut her up I leaned over the table and kissed her on the lips. And by lips I meant nose, I still got her face though.

"This is the sequel to _An Imperial Affliction._ Isaac this isn't out for another four months how did you get this?"

"I have my ways." I shrugged. By 'I have my ways' I meant that Peter sent me the book last year intended for Hazel Lancaster, before he even told the publishers about his second book. The lancasters gave me the book instead, and I still haven't read it. My mom would have probably been happy reading it to me but I couldn't face it because it hurt too much.

"I don't know what to say."

"Read it to me." I smirked.

"Really?"

"Really."

Cassie cleared her throat.

"_To Hazel and Gus. I hope you are taking care of my daughter up there."_

My eyes went wide and I clenched my fists in my lap.

"I-Isaac…are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah." I nod towards the book. "Go on."

Cassie read halfway through chapter three when we were finally told to leave. I paid the cheque, took my dates hand and left the building.

Cassie

We talked about the book for the entire journey back to Isaac's apartment building.

"I am glad they kept Anna's hamster."

"Right and what about the Dutch Tulip Man?"

"I know." I giggled and finally parked the car, just like on our first date everything was still.

"Do you want to come inside?" Isaac immediately blushed. "I mean uh, we could read some more."

"Sure," I smiled, but Isaac's blush still remained.

Isaac's apartment was small but cosy, full but not cluttered and just what Cassie expected from a bachelor pad. It made Cassie smile at the fact that it just looked so…normal. Isaac sat down on the second-hand sofa first and patted a seat for me next to him. I sat down next to him but was surprised when he put his back against the arm of the sofa and pulled me in between his legs. My face became a tomato and I began reading again, completely oblivious to him playing with my hair.

There was a scene in the book when the Dutch Tulip man proposed to Anna's mom and I almost started crying due to it being so romantic. I tried to carry on reading but Isaac gently lowered the book from my face and gently kissed my cheek. I reached for his face and pulled it just as gently towards mine.

Whey both delved our faces into each other, I draped one of my arms over his shoulder and cupped his head in the other, whilst he simply held my waist, but was till eagerly pulling me towards him. I had never felt such a _gorgeous_ feeling in my life. His kisses were hungry and passionate yet gentle and reassuring and he let out slight moans from his throat, which only made me smile and tug gently on his blonde hair as he began to pull me into his lap, and almost instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. Moving from my mouth Isaac kissed the outline of my bold jaw and travelled down to my neck, he made little pecks and nips on it and I bit my lip with delight. After another minute Isaac stood up and lifted me into the air, almost of if I was flying or being carried by a beautiful guardian angel, and carried me towards the bedroom door. I pushed it closed with a very satisfying slam.

**Even if I could write sex scenes I don't think one belongs in here.**

**Sorry to disappoint. Please review and critique is always appreciated. I hope you enjoy. c:**


	9. Chapter 9

Isaac

I awoke to the alarming sound of my phone ringing; I detangled myself out my sheets and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hi Isaac."

_Cassie?_

"Sorry I have classes today and had to dash off whilst you were still asleep."

I immediately pad the empty space on my left and a wicked smile on my face.

_Holy shit. We actually did _it.

"That's alright, I'll see you later yeah?" I smiled brightly, barely containing my excitement.

"Sure. Oh I gotta go, teacher just walked in."

"Okay. Bye-"

"One more thing Isaac."  
"What's that?"

_Is she going to say it?_

"You might want to try and wipe that lipstick off your face." I could hear the mischievous smile that grew on her face, and I chuckled lightly over the phone.

"I'll do my best. Bye."

"Bye." It was a short goodbye and Cassie immediately hung up but I couldn't blame her, the slacker in me was glad that I didn't go to college and my grades weren't that great anyway but the other part in me wanted to go for the sake of having a seemingly normal life and that I could literally see the future ahead of me.

I sigh, roll out of bed and head towards the shower.

"Hey Isaac." Patrick said as he pulled up in front of my building. Ever since I started to run Support Group with Patrick we got closer and started to get coffee once a week and just talk. It was a relief to have someone other than my family whose faces I remember.

After ten minutes of Patrick trying to convince me to convert to Christianity and weather we got onto a conversation that I could put my input in.

"Man, Isaac. That girl, Cassie yeah? She and that fine ass of hers keeps coming to Support Group every week."

I sputtered my coffee all over the table and began to violently cough.

"You alright Isaac?" Patrick asked patting my back. "So that Cassie girl-"

"Patrick I'd really appreciate it if you don't talk about my girl like that." I said calmly wiping the table with napkins and a mischievous smile growing on my face.

"Damn Isaac." I could only imagine the shocked look on his face and I tried to stop my smile from turning into a smug one.

"Yep. So um Patrick can you tell me something?" I said looking down and swirling the drink in my hand.

"Yeah what's up?"

"What does Cassie…look like?"

Patrick gave a slight chuckle and I sighed.

"I am serious Patrick."

Patrick gave a low whistle and began to describe her in very good detail. From the way her nose curls up slightly, the shades of her blonde and blue hair, the dimples in her cheeks and the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles diamonds.

I should have been slightly pissed about how Patrick knew Cassie's face in that much detail and such a loquacious manner but I was too busy absorbing all of his information to care. I created the perfect image of her in my face and smiled.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah."

"Patrick, can you do me another favour?" I said passing him my phone.

"Can you send Cassie a text for me?"

"Sure, what do want me to say?"

I smiled again.

Cassie

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I answered it and placed it under my ear due to holding a paintbrush and pallete.

"Hey dad."

"Cass." He breathed deep.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked with my eyes going wide.

Silence.

"It's Amber." He said, I dropped everything and ran out the studio.

"Um Cassie where are you off to?" I ignored the teacher as I sprinted down to my car.

I cracked my knuckles nervously sitting in between my parents in the silent and deathly cold waiting room.

"Don't crack your knuckles dear you know much I hate that sound." Mom complained removing one of my hands from the other.

"Just stop it Alice now is not the time." Dad said not looking at her in the eye.

"Don't try to say that I don't care Max." Mom replied leaning forward in her chair a bit more.

"I never said that-"

"Can you guys just shut up!" I shouted and they both sat back quietly. I take a deep breath out and take my phone out of my pocket, my eyes widened and I held a hand over my mouth as I read Isaacs text. I called him immediately

_You're Beautiful x_

_Really?_

_Really x_

Ten minutes later Isaac walked over to me and I ran to him and held him tight. Tears threatened to escape my eyes as I clutched onto him tightly and he stroked and kissed my hair.

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! The time just ran away from me when I just wanted a week break after breaking up from Boarding School. I am sorry again, so to make it up to you guys I am going to finish it sometime in the next two weeks okay? Whilst writing this I just realised Isaac backwards is…Caasi. I promise that I had no idea and their ship name is Casaac. Once again I am SO SORRY for the delay.**


	10. Chapter 10

Isaac

Cassie wanted us to sit alone together, which meant away from her parents and to be honest it was something I didn't really understand but I was happy that I was there to comfort her. I held tightly to Cassie's trembling hand and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. I saw it in a movie once and I just guessed that one would be there.

Cassie called me whilst I was wrapping things up with Patrick and all I heard on the phone was. '_Amber. Hospital. Please' _through her sobs, I thanked God that Patrick gave me a ride.

"I mean it never seemed like she was getting worse." Cassie's words came out like a sob and soon turned into crying. "Why didn't I check up on her more?"

Her grip loosened but I caught it back and wrapped her in my arms, now holding her trembling body with her head in my chest. I bit inside to stop tears coming from my eyes.

I hated not being able to see her; the pitch-black sound of crying from probably the most beautiful girl ever was unbearable. I felt like I was trapped in a box with speakers blasting all around me and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball or run, but I couldn't abandon her, not like that.

_Was this what Hazel felt like with Gus?_

"Cassie." An unfamiliar voice from ahead said in a sullen and hushed voice. "The nurse said that we can see Amber now." I felt his eyes dart over to me. "But it is family only." A firm hand landed slowly on my shoulder and shook it gently. "Sorry son." I guessed it was her father.

"It's alright sir." I said rising and embracing Cassie again wiping her wet cheeks. I kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later."

I felt Cassies head nod in my hands and she parted away from me, her footsteps reducing to silence. I stood there for a while, gazing in the direction where we went and pressed my wet palm against my cheek.

"Oh Cassie." I whispered.

Cassie

The walk was silent, (which was surprising for when my parents were usually together) and I kept my head down for the entire duration of it. When I saw the sight of my little sister in the hospital bed with everything hooked into her my tears raced down my face and I was still. I wanted to run, but I couldn't abandon her, not like that.

There were three seats but before anyone could sit down Amber slurred out.

"Can I have a moment with Cassie alone please?" Her doe eyes were haunting and a small whimper came from mom. Dad nodded his head solemnly and they stepped outside.

I had never felt uncomfortable even ten feet away from my sister, but now I didn't want to go near her in fear of taking up her oxygen.

"Cassie. Can you lie in bed with me?" I nodded silently and did what she asked, trying not to hurt her or pull out any of the wires and we spooned. We hadn't been like this since she was five and our parents were fighting downstairs, I was even stroking her hair too.

"Cassie, for some reason I'm not scared." That was a shock.

"Why not?" It felt wrong asking but I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Well, I'm scared of regret. But I have done all that I have wanted in my life that I can think of." Amber never complained about _anything_, not even when she only got a necklace for Christmas from mom. Amber was always an easy child.

"I thought that I would regret going to Support Group and not spend time with you. But I didn't because you came with me. Thank you Cassie." A genuine smile grew on my face.

"You're welcome beautiful."

Amber passed away thirty minutes later at 2:18pm.

**Listening to **_**Glee's**_** 'The Scientist' really helped set the mood of this chapter. I hope it was too sad and cringy. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

Isaac

**Three Days Later: **

I sat in the same suit that I wore to Hazel and Gus' funeral, but this time I sat with my girlfriend gently stroking her knuckles in my thumb. It was a relatively cold day and Cassie's hand was freezing, it was like she was numb for she hadn't said _anything _since the funeral started. I knew that I should've been listening to the Reverend to be respectful but my mind was too consumed with Cassie and her coldness to _listen_.

"And now we will hear from Amber's sister, Cassie." The Reverend calmly spoke.

That snapped me to attention and before she let go of my mind I squeezed it tight for reassurance, and she squeezed back. It was a few moments before Cassie began to speak.

"Ambers eyes were blue."

She began, with no fear or sadness in her voice.

"I have heard that the eyes are the windows to your soul. The ocean is blue. The sky is blue. They are both two vast and glorious and are the biggest things that we as humans have in this world. They are perfect examples of her large personality, even in neither her darkest days her stubbornness never ceased nor her kind nature. Only a few people can really experience the sky and sea for all of its beauty and I am glad as her sister and her best friend to really experience Amber for the fantastic person she really was. I am going to miss her with my entire soul."

That speech was beautiful and mesmerising and I heard muffled sobs and crying from the people around me. I imagined everyone who attended was crying, for I was too and had already done this twice. That was when I knew that I had to tell her.

When it was time to leave I stood up, pulled out my walking stick and waited for Cassie to come to me. I flinched when she silently wrapped her shaking arms around my chest, I held in a sad sigh and just stroked her hair. We stayed standing by Amber's grave for a few more moments until I delicately pulled away.

"Cassie," I said quietly, taking her hand in mine. "Can we talk? I need to tell you something."

"Of course Isaac."

She said meekly squeezing my hand, I couldn't help but give a sad smile. We stayed silent for a couple of steps as we walked to her car.

"What do you want to talk about Isaac?" I took a deep breath.

"You know the book I gave you last Wednesday?"

"Following Adversity?"

"Yes, well that book wasn't originally mine." I sighed. "It was for a girl named Hazel, and she had a boyfriend named Gus-"  
"Wait."

Suddenly her hand went slack in mine and I started to panic.

"Is this the same Hazel and Gus from the list in Support Group?" I could hear the shock and confusion in her voice and instead of replying I grabbed her hand.

"Please. Just hear me out." I told her every detail, from their illnesses to their trip to Amsterdam and even about Monica. As I expected she didn't take that very well.

We were standing by her car on the sidewalk for another five minutes until I finished the entire story. Cassie was left speechless, which wasn't a good sign.

"Did that really happen Isaac? All of it, really?"

"Real-"

"No don't do that!" Cassie blurted out pulling her hand away from mine, now I was the silent one.

"So what am I just a replacement for 'always'? Am I just another Monica?"

"No, no, no." I pleaded cupping her hands in mine. "You are astronomically better than Monica ever was. And to be honest at first I only dated her because she was hot but-"

"Are you saying I'm not hot?" Cassie took her hands away again. "It's my acne isn't it?"

"No!" I said pulling my hand through my blonde hair.

_Why can't Gus be here to help?_

"I started dating you because of your personality, Cassie. Monica was hot and that was _it_! You're beautiful, funny, kind and every other positive adjective there is."

Silence.

"Please just believe me." I pleaded once more.

Another silence.

Cassie sighed and meekly took my limp hand again.

"Look Isaac, with my sister and all this information you're giving me, it's too much and I think that I just need to detach from the world for a while and just be with my family right now. I'll call you when I'm ready, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed, waiting for her to let go but she didn't.

Instead she kissed me.

It was a slow kiss and I could taste that anguish on her, I bunched my fists in her hair whilst she held onto my shoulders and after it was over I held her face in my heads and stood with our foreheads pressed together.

_Now or never._

"I love you Cassie."

There was a moment of pause.

"I love you too Isaac."

She broke apart and gently kissed me on the cheek. I heard Cassie get in the car and slowly drive away. I clutched onto the hollow ache over my chest and nearly doubled over. I felt it with Monica but this time it was more intense and I felt like running after her, for she was the one to keep me full. But I couldn't. I had to let her go.

For now.


	12. Chapter 12

Isaac

**Six Days Later:**

My mobile phone rang loudly which sent me rolling out of bed onto the cold and dark floor.

_Fuck. What time is it?"_

I pressed the button on my alarm and it said.

"_The time is 2:13am."_

I rubbed a hand over my face and flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I said with not that much enthusiasm.

"Hi Isaac." My eyes shot wide open.

_Cassie._

"I think that. I think that I'm ready to talk now." Her small voice said from the end of the line. A satisfied smile grew on my face.

"I'm all ears."

"At this time in the morning? Really?"

"Really."

THE END

**Acknowledgments:**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME. The nice comments really encouraged me to continue with this story and made me feel more confident about my writing, Thank you for the motivation from you guys when I went slightly hiatus for a while (again sorry about that) I have really enjoyed writing this story and I am forever going to miss Casaac as my first fanfiction couple. Again thank you for all the support you guys have given me and I will write more stories soon. DFTBA!**


End file.
